


More Than Just His Toy

by corpsecandle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecandle/pseuds/corpsecandle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Byakuran have been friends with benefits for quite some time now. As the two of you lay in bed together, he confesses having caught feelings for you, and wants to take your relationship further.<br/>(Rated M because you guys just had sex and there is mentions of that but nothing explicit happens.)</p><p>Prompt fill for my KHR imagines blog. </p><p>Gender of the reader is left ambiguous so anyone can enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just His Toy

You were trying to muster up the energy to sit up and put your clothes on, but after the tiring events that just took place in Byakuran’s giant, lavish bedroom you were feeling pretty sleepy. 

You had already spent more time than usual today with the friendly chatting and relaxing that usually took place after sex. But thats because you were _exhausted,_ (Today was…an especially good day) and besides, talking with Byakuran was always fun.  
With a sigh, you managed to sit up on the side of his huge bed, your legs hanging off the edge of it. 

Byakuran was laying on his side, propping himself up by his elbow, resting his face in the palm of his hand, smiling. You could practically feel him staring at you for some reason.  
You looked over your shoulder at him and caught him staring at you rather intently, but he quickly changed his expression to that usual coy smile of his. You smiled back playfully, choosing not to call him out on his wandering eyes.

“Leaving so soon?” he asked. “Don’t tell me you’re getting dressed again [Name]-chan…” he pouted.  
“I really don’t think I can go for anymore,” you laughed.  
“Well, still, you don’t have to leave just yet do you? I’m not busy today…,” he paused, “why don’t you just stay for a while? I want to talk to you more.” 

Well…that was…interesting. Usually Byakuran, being the important and powerful man he is, was busy with one thing or another. Especially during the day time like this.. 

He reached out and grabbed your wrist, lightly pulling you not just back onto the bed, but into his embrace. He was… cuddling with you? Usually “cuddling” only lasted a few minutes after sex while you two were catching your breath. Never anything like this. Things between the two of you were kept…friendly. This felt like more of a…romantic gesture. Were you reading too far into things? Byakuran sure was acting strange today…

“What…do you want to talk about?” you asked.  
Byakuran chuckled. You must have sounded as confused as you felt.  
“Well I’ve been thinking…” he began. He ran his fingers through your hair and you felt a chill go down your spine. “I want to make you mine, [Name]-chan.”  
You felt your heart skip a beat. 

“Wh…what?”  
“Yes. You see the thing is…I have fun with you. Consistently. More fun than I’ve ever had with any one person.”  
“It is pretty fun,” you replied.  
“N-no I’m not talking about that,” he laughed, “Besides that.” 

His voice had gained a serious tone again. “The more I got to know you the more I started to realize that I wasn’t content with what we have now.”  
Was Byakuran ever content with anything? It always seemed like he wanted more more more in every aspect of his life…  
He turned to look you in the eyes.  
“In short, you fascinate me, [Name]-chan. And honestly, I can’t go on with such a frivolous relationship. Not after feeling how I feel about you now. You’re… more to me than just another toy. I want something more serious with you. …I realized I have to have you as my own. I won’t take any other option,” he smiled. 

Even though his words were quite serious and possessive, he smiled his usual cheery smile…Was he…confessing his love for you? It was a rather strange way to do it, thats for sure.

“Well…when you put it that way … it certainly seems like an offer I can’t refuse, hmm?”  
“I don’t really mean it that way…all I mean is…I know what I want now… and I’m pretty set on getting what I want.” Seeing Byakuran so serious was almost scary.  
“Besides…I can’t be the only one who ended up feeling this way, right? It would be preeetty embarrassing if I just put all of my feelings out there and got rejected,” he chuckled, acting his usual nonchalant self once more. “C’mon [Name]-chan…where’s my answer?”

“I’d be lying if I told you you were the only one who felt this way. I’ve felt this way for a long time now but I was afraid you wouldn’t return my feelings..” you admitted shyly.  
Byakuran grinned. “Ah you’re so cute right now [Name]-chan! You’re acting like a shy schoolgirl confessing her love!” Of course he would tease you when you’re most vulnerable…that Byakuran…

He grabbed you by the hands “I’m so glad,” he smiled warmly. He gently ran one of his hands down your cheek, caressing the side your face “all of [Name]-chan’s cuteness is mine. Forever…” he leaned in and gently kissed you on the lips. Even though he had been teasing you his kiss felt so sincere…so full of affection…

He kept staring in your eyes for a few seconds that felt like an eternity when suddenly, “We should celebrate!” he cheered. He sat up and began putting his shirt back on.  
“Lets go get a huge ice cream sundae with lots of toppings on it and split it! Ah~ that would make for a really cute first date don’t you think [Name]-chan?”  
“I agree,” you replied happily.  
“Then get dressed! You can’t go naked can you? Well. I AM the boss this headquarters so… I guess in theory you could. But don’t! From now on, I’m the only one in the whoooole world who gets to see [Name]-chan like that~”

**Author's Note:**

> Send in prompts to my imagines blog if you wanna see more~!  
> http://dyingwillimagines.tumblr.com/


End file.
